


Cópia Malfeita

by Otaku_Chan01



Series: Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Humor, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Yaoi, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Chan01/pseuds/Otaku_Chan01
Summary: O mundo corporativo costuma ser desleal e competitivo. Ainda não seja impossível uma amizade persistir nesse meio inóspito, uma hora a amizade precisa ser posta de lado para se seguir em frente. Decisões maduras podem trazer mais benefícios do que se espera.Saga x Camus[Fic no mesmo universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice e A Bruxa está solta]
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Gemini Saga, Pisces Aphrodite/Taurus Aldebaran
Series: Universo de Cabeleiras de Berenice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114232
Kudos: 1





	1. Amigos amigos, negócios à parte

Mais uma manhã de segunda que se iniciava da mesma forma improdutiva como toda segunda em qualquer empresa em qualquer lugar do planeta: reunião. Aquela reunião em especial era de início de mês e todos os estagiários e trainees estariam obrigatoriamente presentes também para estarem atentos às novas estratégias e demandas do mês que nunca vinham e por fim sempre ficavam na mesma até chegar a próxima reunião.

Aquelas reuniões definitivamente eram um saco. Não que não fossem importantes, só que ninguém de verdade parecia saber conduzi-las e se tornavam apenas longos e enfadonhos informativos que poderiam ser extensos relatórios que poderiam ser enviados por e-mail. O número de pessoas que os leria certamente seria o mesmo de pessoas que prestam verdadeira atenção ao que é dito.

E isso era o que mais chamava a atenção do grego. Se havia algo que inflava seu coração com orgulho e todo o resto do seu ser com ódio era o foco que o trainee francês, seu maior rival dentro daquela empresa, sempre tinha naquelas reuniões. Anotava tudo, prestava atenção em tudo, inclusive questionava e perguntava sobre alguns dados. Tá que o grego também prestava atenção e sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sério, aquilo era insuportável.

\- Encerro por aqui a reunião – olhou para o relógio e alguns burburinhos foram ouvidos, mas certo que todos foram pegos de surpresa - A reunião desta manhã não será tão extensa como de costume, pois já deixo avisado de antemão que haverá uma reunião extra hoje apenas com os trainees na parte da tarde logo após o almoço. Não marquem compromissos, por favor, pois será algo de extrema importância e não haverá atraso. – aquele comunicado foi estranho e empertigou a todos.

\- Francês? – chamou tentando não atrair os olhares ao redor.

\- Já falei que não gosto de ser chamado assim – respondeu no mesmo tom, sem olhar para o homem ao seu lado, arrumando suas coisas e tirando um sorriso do outro.

\- Tem companhia pro almoço de hoje?

\- Eu estou um pouco enrolado. – enfim se virou para o loiro a sua frente – na verdade nós estamos. Temos que terminar aquele relatório e entrega-lo ainda hoje, e gostaria de o fazer antes da tal reunião de hoje – aquilo murchou o sorriso no rosto do grego, o que alimentou um pouco a felicidade do francês. – Você vem ou não vem, Kanon?

\- Não tem muita opção, né? Tinha até esquecido desse relatório, da quase desgraça que foi aquele projeto. – a cara de desolação e desgosto que o loiro fez foi tão intensa que só restou a Camus rir e consolar o amigo.

\- Vamos, a gente come qualquer coisa, adianta o serviço todo pela manhã, vai para a tal reunião e sai mais cedo para comer algo e bater um papo. O que acha?

\- Acho que é a melhor opção, é pegar ou largar.

E a manhã se seguiu calma, porém rápida para a dupla que conseguiu colocar sua própria agenda em ordem e finalizar o tal relatório, fazendo um lanche rápido sem nem mesmo sair do escritório. Quando perceberam, já era hora da nova reunião.

\- Boa tarde a todos. Espero que não tenha causado muita ansiedade nem estranhamento em todos com essa reunião tão em cima da hora, mas creio que todos logo gostarão do que está por vir. – o diretor executivo falava enquanto o equipamento de multimídia terminava de ser montado pela equipe de suporte e então parte das luzes se apagaram e começaram as apresentações da tal reunião.

\- Vocês já estão aqui há algum tempo na empresa, alguns de vocês iniciaram ainda estavam na faculdade, outros já haviam terminado, mas todos fizeram parte do nosso quadro de seleção de trainees que geralmente dura um ano e meio. Pois bem, o prazo se encerra no meio do próximo ano, ainda existe um período de seis meses até o término do nosso treinamento, mas muito do que nós vimos aqui chamou nossa atenção para grandes talentos. Não é sempre que isso acontece, e é por isso que estamos tão assustados e entusiasmados com os resultados.

Conforme o diretor ia falando, os jovens pareciam cada vez mais vidrados, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas ao mesmo tempo esperançosos do que viria a seguir.

\- Não podemos contratar todos vocês, o que é uma infelicidade sem tamanho, por isso resolvemos lançar um desafio em etapas e o vencedor do projeto será o nosso mais novo associado.

Todos receberam instruções de como se procederiam as etapas, quais eram as normas, as regras e como se dariam os prazos para a entrega das etapas do projeto.

\- Acho que agora a gente merece aquela saideira, hein? – colocou o braço esquerdo por sobre os ombros do amigo ruivo que estava visivelmente cansado.

\- Acho que você está certo – respondeu olhando para o relógio da parede que já havia passado das cinco da tarde.

O cansaço e a vontade de simplesmente não estarem mais ali eram tão grandes que quando Camus deu por si estavam em algum bistrô um pouco mais afastados dos bares e restaurantes mais badalados do centro de Atenas. Nessas horas agradecia infinitamente aos céus por ter Kanon ao seu lado, pois o amigo sabia como acalmá-lo. Podia confiar cegamente nele que sabia que jamais o decepcionaria.

\- Sei que você quer relaxar, mas o que você acha desse desafio? – começou, bebendo um pouco da sua taça de vinho.

\- Ah, Kanon, nem sei muito bem o que pensar – colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando o rosto sobre seus punhos – A verdade é que a gente sempre trabalhou muito bem junto. Já até fizemos ótimos trabalhos individuais para a empresa que tiveram ótimo retorno, mas nada assim.

\- Acho que você está se preocupando demais, Camus. Podemos ainda fazer um ótimo trabalho juntos, tem a etapa inicial que vai precisar disso.

\- Tá, mas e depois?

\- Depois seguimos cada um seu caminho, como já fizemos. Você mesmo acabou de falar que já fizemos trabalho assim antes.

\- Sim, Kanon, mas nada que custasse uma carreira individual. Agora a coisa vai ficar séria.

\- Olha, ruivo, eu sei que o tom lá foi sério, mas não acho que seja assim que a gente tenha que ver as coisas. Vamos um passo de cada vez. A gente vai precisar trabalhar em equipe no começo e depois é que vamos ter que dar prosseguimento ao projeto de maneira individual. A gente sempre trabalhou muito bem juntos, e pra nossa sorte, somos melhores ainda rivalizando.

Ainda que aquela situação fosse louca e pudesse definir o futuro profissional deles, a calma e a animação na voz de Kanon sempre acalmavam Camus a ponto de tirar dele um sorriso.

\- Não é possível, loiro, só você mesmo pra me acalmar assim. Você foi feito mesmo em forma única.

\- Nada! Tenho um irmão gêmeo, só que eu sou muito mais bonito do que ele – sorriu charmoso, fazendo o francês gargalhar.

\- Ahã, sei, você tem um tal irmão gêmeo e eu nunca o vi na vida esse tempo todo?

\- Ah, é que ele foi pra França.

\- Pra França???

\- Sim, fazer mestrado.

\- Ah, claro – Camus puxou a carteira, enquanto ria das maluquices do amigo – você tem um irmão gêmeo mais feio que você que foi fazer mestrado na França? Você já foi mais criativo Kanon. – Ainda rindo, Kanon arregalou os olhos.

\- É sério! – e riu – ele tá voltando. Um dia você o conhece.

\- Eu já o conheço.

\- Quê?

\- Ele é a sua cara, ué – e saíram noite a dentro rindo, a tensão ficando pra trás enquanto os amigos se divertiam no caminho para o transporte público.

~CONTINUA


	2. Mãos à obra

A semana inteira, diferente dos outros trainees, Kanon e Camus se focaram em fechar os compromissos que já tinham iniciado e resolveram deixar para iniciar um cronograma do projeto apenas no sábado. E como dois bons viciados em trabalho, bateram suas próprias metas pessoais, já começaram a organizar os compromissos e prazos para a semana seguinte e mais importante, esquematizando todo o final de semana.

Oito horas da manhã de um sábado frio, mas ensolarado, era perfeito para continuar dormindo e justamente por isso que Kanon já estava a plenos pulmões xingando até a última geração de quem quer que fosse a pessoa que estivesse na sua porta massacrando sua campainha.

\- Não tem mãe não?

\- Bom dia pra você também, Kanon – respondeu um Camus já sem grandes cerimônias empurrando o amigo grego para o lado, carregando bolsas e sacolas, enquanto o grego descabelado com cara de quem estava prestes a fatiar o ruivo e comer com gotinhas de limão esfregava os olhos vendo o amigo jogando suas coisas de qualquer jeito pela sala e indo para sua cozinha.

\- Precisava desse escândalo todo? Não sei nem como os vizinhos não reclamaram de tanto que você apertou a campainha. – reclamou mau humorado.

Camus parou tudo o que fazia na cozinha e sua cabeleira cor de fogo foi tudo o que pode ser vista junto de sua cabeça pela porta enquanto olhava com um semblante igualmente irritado para o homem na sala.

\- Isso só mostra o quanto foi necessário. Estou sem exageros há meia hora tocando a campainha, batendo na porta, te interfonando, vizinhos me xingando, todo mundo te xingando, te gritando, batendo na parede, cachorro latindo e ainda ouvi desaforo de dois velhinhos de outros andares que vieram aqui só pra dizer que no tempo deles eles não dormiam assim.

\- Que exagero – bufou o grego.

\- Exagero? Você combinou comigo sete e meia da manhã e já passou das oito horas, Kanon!

O loiro só virou os olhos para o relógio da parede e constatou que estava ferrado. Se tinha uma coisa que o amigo tinha, era pontualidade, e ele detestava quando não cumpriam (no caso em particular, ele) com os horários combinados.

Camus se ajeitou ao perceber que Kanon viu seu erro. Se recostou no batente da porta, cruzou os braços e o encarou.

\- Então, o que o senhor tem a dizer em sua defesa?

\- Bom... Que se você continuar se importando assim com coisas tão insignificantes vai ter um AVC. – nem deu tempo do francês reagir ao seu comentário cretino e já emendou – Peço desculpas, estava cansado demais e devo ter apagado. Mas o que você trouxe de bom aí pra gente?

Fingindo que não ouviu o que ouviu, Camus e Kanon continuaram o papo da manhã, guardando todas as coisas que o ruivo levara. Como se dedicariam ao projeto, e Kanon morava sozinho no apartamento que a família cedeu a ele, Camus levou algumas mudas de roupa para passar o final de semana e assim eles poderiam tranquilamente focar inteiramente naquele trabalho, imergindo por inteiro nele.

\- Então a gente já tem um cronograma e um planejamento do que fazer até o final desta primeira etapa, confere? – falou o ruivo.

\- Confere. – confirmou o loiro, terminando de alimentar o material que eles haviam construído em nuvem e compartilhado para que pudessem ir aos poucos completando e deixando o outro ciente. – Também temos aqui alguns dias que a gente vai sentar e tentar montar em conjunto o processo ou juntar o que já temos, ou só nos reunir pra debater o que foi feito e rever nossos prazos. A gente precisa seguir isso aqui detalhadamente para conseguir ter vantagem em relação aos outros trainees, Camus.

\- Eu sei – respondeu pensativo – Talvez seja uma boa a gente manter uma frequência mínima menor – começaram a verificar os ajustes finos, quando perceberam o horário do almoço.

\- Acho que a gente adiantou bastante coisa do cronograma agora de manhã – se surpreendeu Kanon ao olhar o relógio – quer pedir algo?

\- Pode ser, estou numa preguiça sem fim!

Com o pedido feito, ficaram debatendo de forma mais branda algumas ideias, até que o interfone tocou e sem pensar muito, o grego havia liberado a entrada pensando ser a comida, sendo surpreendido por uma visita inesperada.

\- Aldebaran?

\- E aí, seu danado! Há quanto tempo? - Kanon abriu espaço para que o amigo brasileiro entrasse, cumprimentando alegremente o amigo francês - Não tenho visto vocês, muito ocupados com o trabalho? Espero não ter chegado em uma hora ruim.

\- A gente acabou de pedir almoço, você se incomoda? – perguntou Kanon.

\- Não, poxa, já almocei, se comer mais dá pra assar no natal hahahahaha!

\- Então nos faça companhia – riu Camus junto – Estávamos justamente trabalhando em um projeto mesmo. – O brasileiro soltou um longo assobio.

\- Pra vocês estarem trabalhando num sábado, a coisa deve ser grande.

\- E ponha grande nisso, meu amigo! – o grego foi explicando, e nesse meio tempo a comida chegou. Enquanto comiam, conversavam animadamente trocando impressões dos acontecimentos e ocorridos.

\- Bom, imagino que não possa ajudar vocês nessa por ser um projeto interno e que vai garantir uma vaga real na empresa, mas se precisarem de qualquer coisa, vocês sabem que pode contar comigo! – Aldebaran conheceu Kanon há alguns anos em uma das várias exposições de arte que frequentaram, e mais tarde acabaram se reencontrando na faculdade em algumas disciplinas comuns aos cursos de artes, já que o brasileiro tinha terminado no ano anterior a graduação em design e estava terminando agora uma especialização em eco-design.

\- E o namorado?

Aldebaran corou.

\- Vamos hoje ao cinema – levou a mão à nuca, num gesto claro de embaraço – Afrodite por alguma razão gosta de filmes de ação, daqueles sem história nenhuma. Mas não somos namorados, Kanon.

\- Claro, mas espero que de hoje não passe! – jogou na lata – Aproveita e pega aquele peixão de jeito, que ele tá todo na tua – se fosse possível, o brasileiro teria ficado ainda mais vermelho.

\- Bom, acho que vocês ainda tem trabalho pra fazer, e eu já vou me adiantando. Espero que vocês consigam.

\- Obrigado, Debas - agradeceu o ruivo. – Vamos precisar mesmo.

CONTINUA


	3. A Verdadeira Guerra dos Tronos

Reunião chata novamente, mas nem precisava fazer muito esforço pra imaginar o que viria dela. Enfim o prazo da primeira etapa foi alcançado, e já estavam divulgando os grupos selecionados para as fases seguintes. Óbvio que Camus e Kanon estavam entre os aprovados. E também não foi estranho quando foi chamado à sala do diretor executivo.

\- Senhor? – se anunciou, com a porta semiaberta.

\- Entre, meu jovem – um homem de meia-idade declarou, já apontando para a cadeira a sua frente na ampla e luxuosa sala.

Kanon sequer pensou duas vezes e se sentou na cadeira bem de frente para o todo-poderoso da empresa.

\- Pois não, o senhor queria falar comigo? – foi cauteloso em suas palavras, tentando impor um ritmo mais lento na conversa. O homem a sua frente sorriu.

\- Meu rapaz, fiquei bastante impressionado com o seu projeto e o de Camus. – seguiu o ritmo proposto pelo jovem grego – É interessante, ousado, diria até à frente de seu tempo. Isso não deveria ser novidade, já que desde que entraram aqui nesta empresa, vocês conseguiram sempre apresentar alternativas criativas e que caíssem muito no gosto dos clientes. Vocês dois já são ótimos profissionais.

\- Obrigado, senhor Solo

\- Por favor, me chame de Jano. – ajeitou-se na cadeira para mirar melhor os olhos do grego. – Te chamei aqui pra conversar não como seu superior, seu empregador, mas... Pode-se dizer que estou aqui hoje para servir como um mentor.

\- Perdão? – estranhou

\- Comecei hoje a chamar os trainees que se classificaram para a segunda fase, e resolvi iniciar por você, Kanon. – se inclinou mais sobre a mesa, pegando alguns papéis e depois se recostando na grande cadeira na qual estava. – Como disse, você tem ótimas saídas para problemas difíceis de se resolver no projeto, criativo, e tem sempre disposição pra lidar com tudo e todos. Os projetos tanto individuais quanto os coletivos sempre em um nível superior ao de quaisquer estagiários que já passaram por esta empresa. Claro, você só rivaliza mesmo com Camus.

\- Obrigado pelo elogio – conseguiu segurar a boca o máximo que pode.

\- Você já é um homem mais velho, imagino que tenha aspirações maiores e mais interessantes na vida, correto? – cruzou os dedos – Vejo seu potencial de longe. Suas exposições de arte de quando ainda era adolescente faziam um significativo sucesso, e creio que por isso seja tão bom arquiteto. A arte o inspira. – o jovem grego estava sentindo aonde aquilo ia chegar, já esperava por aquele movimento, e achou que havia demorado até demais. Ainda assim, se forçou a colocar um sorriso no rosto.

\- Senhor Jano, aspirações creio que todos tenhamos, inclusive o senhor. Não sei muito bem aonde quer chegar.

\- Bom, eu não quero colocar nenhuma pressão, mas vamos combinar que, com todo o histórico, o final desta competição é óbvio: ou você, ou o Camus – Kanon sentiu o peso do “ou” bater forte na cabeça, já que Jano fez questão de desenhar cada sílaba.

\- Verdade.

\- E vocês são amigos.

\- Verdade.

\- Você não acha perigoso expor a sua amizade assim, a uma competição tão delicada? Ainda mais que Camus é bastante jovem e tem um futuro promissor a sua frente.

_ Golpe baixo aquilo _ , pensou, mas não deixou o sorriso cair dos lábios.

\- Eu tenho certeza que Camus se incomodaria muito mais se eu desistisse da disputa só pra beneficiá-lo. Ele certamente não precisa disso, nós dois sabemos.

\- Sim, claro. Ele realmente é fantástico. – novamente as entonações. – Bom, Kanon, minha dica de mentor pra você é: amplie seus horizontes, pois você vai longe.

\- Vou guardar essas palavras com muito zelo, Jano. – seu gênio não permitiu que não falasse o nome do homem sem reforça-lo bastante na entonação. Por pouco ele não perderia de vez aquela chance.

Sair daquela sala pareceu ter tirado dos ombros uma tonelada.

_ “Ah, mas vai ter troco. Como se vai!” _

\- Kanon? 

\- Oi?! – nem havia percebido que tinha voltado pra sua mesa, só se dando conta quando Camus o chamou.

\- E como foi?

\- Foi bom. Muito elucidativo, eu diria – respondeu sorrindo. O ruivo nunca entendia como, mas sabia que de alguma forma, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

\- Loiro, loiro... O que você vai aprontar?

\- Aguarde e confie.

\- Kanon, é sério, não faça besteira – se preocupou o amigo. Era naqueles momentos que o grego sentia que qualquer loucura valia a pena. Camus era fiel, e por alguma razão a amizade entre eles era firme, mais firme do que qualquer coisa que já tivesse visto.

\- Não farei. E no fim, além de você se dar bem, ainda vai me agradecer. – aquilo fez o francês rir.

\- Só você mesmo.

\- E então? Ganho uma noite contigo? – arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivo, todo se inclinando sedutor pra cima do ruivo que riu mais ainda.

\- E o que o senhor deseja, Don Juan?

\- Que tal uma pizza? E eu escolho o sabor, vai, por favor!

\- Tá bem. – riu – Vou mandar mensagem pro Afrodite e pro Debas, se importa?

\- Nada! Quanto mais gente, melhor.

O resto do dia havia passado tranquilo, com alguns trainees entrando na sala do velho Jano, alguns saíam de lá com o peito mais estufado que pombo, outros pareciam ter caído em desgraça completa, até que chegou a vez de Camus. Kanon observou bem o entorno pra tentar entender o que estava rolando afinal, já que não confiava em nada naquele papo de mentoria. Quando enfim seu amigo saiu da sala do diretor, ficou ligeiramente confuso por vê-lo com uma expressão tão pesada.

\- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou quando o outro se sentou.

\- Sim... – respondeu vago, sem olhar nos olhos do grego.

\- E o que foi que ele te disse? – percebeu o ruivo retesar levemente os ombros, mas tentou disfarçar.

\- Nada... Acho que a gente não pode falar sobre o que foi dito lá dentro, né? – tentou desviar, sem saber que Kanon tinha certeza que a resposta praquela pergunta era “nada a ver”, mas ele mesmo não queria revelar o teor da conversa pro francês.

\- Talvez... Mas o relógio e a sua cara me dizem que você precisa mesmo é daquela pizza.

\- Acho que você tem razão. Vamos?

Por hora, aquilo ficaria como estava.

CONTINUA


	4. Cara de um, focinho do outro

Camus não aguentava mais aqueles dois últimos dias. Logo depois da saideira com os amigos, havia conseguido relaxar, o que foi ótimo já que precisava mesmo. A conversa com o senhor Jano Solo não havia sido tão agradável quanto fez parecer. Apesar de homem se desmanchar sempre em elogios e declarar sempre que possível seu favoritismo, e aquilo o incomodava por dois motivos. Primeiro, porque sentia que de alguma forma tinha dedo do seu ex nessa preferência, e se havia algo que ele prezava era sua habilidade.

Alguém dar preferência por ter as costas largas não lhe agradava nem um pouco, ainda mais se tratando da possibilidade de manter qualquer mínimo vínculo com o ex-namorado, que era sobrinho do senhor Jano.

E em segundo e não menos importante, porque descaradamente era sempre que possível uma tentativa de alimentar de maneira negativa a competitividade entre ele e Kanon, e aquela era a pior de todas. Alguém se sentir no direito de mexer com sua vida pessoal, e determinar quem fica, quem sai, como fica e como sai lhe parecia muito mais invasivo do que talvez aparentasse.

Estava se acirrando o cerco, e ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele precisaria disputar com o amigo, e o que mais temia não era a disputa em si, mas com os nervos à flor da pele, tinha medo de se tornar suscetível a qualquer tipo de manipulação ou maquinação por parte dos dirigentes da empresa e acabar respingando em sua amizade.

Tudo aquilo fazia o francês ficar com seu humor mais amargo que azeitona fresca*. Seu nível de estresse estava aumentando a galopes, e se não fosse suficiente, depois da pizza, Kanon simplesmente havia desaparecido. Mandava mensagens que demoravam mais que o usual do grego para serem lidas, e ligações que, quando atendidas, logo eram cortadas sem grandes explicações. Eles tinham um projeto em conjunto, e aparentemente o loiro havia sabe-se lá decidido o quê.

Fim do expediente, e já era sexta novamente. Enfim havia conseguido falar alguns poucos minutos com Kanon que havia confirmado de novo o dia seguinte pela manhã para darem conta do projeto e do cronograma.

Fez questão de combinar o mesmo horário da última vez, sabendo que o grego jamais o atenderia no horário, aproveitando pra cavar qualquer tipo de briga possível pra descontar no amigo. Seu inconsciente dizia que isso era infantil, até primitivo, mas naquele instante só queria ver sangue.

Pontualmente às sete e meia da manhã estava o ruivo na porta do grego, se pondo a mexer em sua bolsa, quando se surpreendeu com a mesma sendo aberta tão prontamente. Sem nem mesmo desviar os olhos, já começou a despejar.

\- Caiu da cama hoje, foi? Espero que seja pelo remorso que você decidiu pela primeira vez na vida estar acordado e funcional a esta hora da manhã, porque a semana inteira precisei de você, e nada! – enfim olhou pra frente, olho no olho e continuou sua verborragia. – A gente tinha um cronograma a ser cumprido, coisas a debater e nad...

Parou um instante ao ver que algo ali estava errado. Aquele par de olhos verdes estavam estranhos, mas era Kanon ali, só parecia que estava vendo um fantasma. Até via um reconhecimento nas íris, mas não via a cumplicidade ali. Nem o sorriso bobo e fácil, nem mesmo a língua ferina, nada. Abriu ainda a boca algumas vezes para continuar falando, mas sua voz morria ainda na garganta, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo. Por fim, o óbvio lhe bateu na consciência.

\- Você... Você não é o Kanon... – não queria acreditar no que estava vendo.

\- Kanon, visita pra você – gritou o rapaz que era muito parecido com seu amigo. Tão parecido que os havia confundido. Achava, inclusive, que seu cérebro estava lhe pregando uma peça, quando o dito cujo aparece ao lado do rapaz na porta, se mostrando idênticos um ao outro. Camus arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via.

\- Ei, francês! Pelo visto conheceu meu irmão, Saga. – Kanon estava em deleite. A expressão de assombro de Camus e o estado petrificado no qual seu irmão havia entrado era a parte mais divertida de tudo. Óbvio que em nenhum momento da sua vida estaria disposto a acordar antes das oito da manhã de um sábado, se não fosse para ver aquela bela cena que se desenrolava na sua porta. Ele sabia que aconteceria, mas vê-la era melhor do que aquilo que havia imaginado.

Saga acaba por abrir mais a porta e irrompe apartamento adentro, deixando os amigos na porta. Logo Kanon arrasta um ainda embasbacado ruivo para dentro de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ainda acharia graça daquilo por um bom tempo.

\- Mas... – olhava pra Kanon e apontava para a direção oposta, a boca abrindo e fechando igual um peixinho de aquário.

\- Eu me lembro de ter falado que tinha um irmão gêmeo – achou graça do amigo arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

\- Eu achei que era brincadeira sua!

\- Mas eu falei sério – eu de ombros – Aliás, me desculpe por essa semana. Saga chegou logo na terça de viagem e a gente precisou organizar aqui as coisas o mais rápido possível para que ele e eu nos acomodássemos bem.

Camus tomou fôlego, como quem ia dizer algo, quando Kanon o interrompeu.

\- Eu ouvi o esporro que você me deu... Bom, deu no Saga – Camus levou as mãos à cabeça, em claro sinal de desespero - mas era pra mim, reconheço e entendo. Você está certo em ficar chateado e brigar comigo... Bom, com o Saga achando que era eu. Desculpe.

O ruivo estava dividido entre a vergonha de ter esbravejado com um inocente e o ódio que o amigo o fazia sentir quando jogava na cara dele aquele tipo de erro. Foi uma infeliz coincidência, mas sentia que de alguma forma, Kanon sempre conseguia esse tipo de infeliz coincidência.

\- Eu preciso me desculpar com o seu irmão. – falou, envergonhado e apreensivo.

\- Nada, ele está acostumado. Relaxa – tá, definitivamente aquilo não era um bom argumento, o que fazia o ruivo ficar ainda mais angustiado.

CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Azeitonas frescas são amargas, por isso são consumidas em conserva.  
> https://www.uol.com.br/tilt/ultimas-noticias/redacao/2018/09/29/azeitona-e-fruta-da-para-comer-fresca-por-que-algumas-sao-pretas.htm


	5. A Primira impressão é a que fica

Aquele dia havia sido de longe o dia mais exótico que já passara em sua curta vida. E se existia algo que Kanon sabia fazer, era curtir cada segundo dos momentos experienciados.

Eram coisas demais acontecendo ao mesmo tempo: a volta definitiva do irmão à Grécia, seu trainee na empresa dos Solo, onde além dele estar embarcando em um projeto que poderia definir sua vida profissional inteira também estava tentando lidar justamente com a rejeição que os Solo tinham por sua pessoa.

E mesmo que o projeto estivesse andando, e que ele sabia muito provável ele e Camus saírem vitoriosos de todas as etapas até que chegassem no mata-mata e se enfrentassem, Camus estava naquele instante em sua casa muito arredio. Para alguém desatento, poderia achar que aquele desconforto fosse por causa do pequeno incidente com Saga. Foi bem divertido ver o susto do amigo francês, mas quando o ouviu esbravejando com o irmão achando que era ele, percebeu em sua voz já a inquietação. Cedo ou tarde, teria que lidar com o estresse acumulado do ruivo, e já desconfiava com quase total absoluta certeza do real motivo daquilo tudo.

\- Kanon, acho que esse é o começo do fim deste projeto. A gente já fez toda a parte estrutural inicial, o paisagismo e inclusive os orçamentos. Acho que agora é só modelar mesmo e enfim tudo estará terminado.

\- Ótimo, francês! - bateu as mãos e as esfregou, animado enfim com o resultado que se aproximava - Acho que ninguém ali dentro vai fazer um projeto tão completo quanto o nosso, o que nos dará uma ótima vantagem.

\- Verdade - respondeu seco, guardando suas coisas em sua bolsa. O dia havia rendido bastante, e eles sequer haviam almoçado de tão empenhados que estavam.

\- Tá tudo bem? - percebeu que o amigo não estava muito legal, e queria ter certeza que era por causa daquele papo que muitos dos trainees tiveram com o Jano Solo.

\- Sim… - falou num tom que não conseguiria convencer nem a si mesmo - Só um pouco chateado por ter feito o que fiz com seu irmão - não era uma mentira, mas nem de longe era a verdade completa.

\- Mas eu disse que você não precisava se incomodar, que ele certamente ficou bem com o ocorrido. Ele já está acostumado - assim que terminou de falar, ouviu Camus gemer baixinho.

Aquilo estava ficando interessante.

\- Você pode me dizer com o que exatamente ele está acostumado? - soltou enquanto massageava a têmpora.

\- Bom… Somos gêmeos idênticos, e as pessoas sempre nos confundem - respondeu, e aquilo parecia acalmar um pouco o amigo - Só não sei como as pessoas não percebem a diferença. Somos muito diferentes - sorriu presunçoso.

\- Realmente, há diferenças…

\- Você percebeu? - sorriu, animado - O que você reparou? - colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, todo coquete.

\- Que você mentiu quando disse ser o gêmeo mais bonito - respondeu, olhando desafiadoramente para o loiro, que ficou boquiaberto fingindo incredulidade.

Naquele mesmo instante, antes de Kanon responder qualquer coisa, puderam ouvir uma barulheira vinda da cozinha. Provavelmente muitas coisas haviam caído no chão.

\- Quer ajuda aí? - gritou Kanon.

\- Não. - uma longa pausa se fez - Obrigado.

\- Não vai ajudar? - perguntou o francês, ficando com um pouco de pena do gêmeo do amigo.

\- Ele disse que não queria ajuda, ué.

Camus balançou a cabeça, e se dirigiu à cozinha.

\- Deixa que eu te ajudo. - falou ao entrar lançando um sorriso solidário ao recém chegado, mas tudo o que o ruivo recebeu foi um olhar duro e silêncio. Silêncio esse que era quebrado apenas por algumas poucas palavras de Camus quando este estendia os utensílios e Saga os pegava.

\- Me desculpe por ter brigado com você mais cedo. Quando Kanon disse que tinha um irmão gêmeo eu achei que ele estava brincando, como sempre. Não imaginei que fosse de verdade. 

Terminando de guardarem as coisas, o ruivo se pôs a falar, tentando desfazer o mal entendido. Na cabeça dele, Saga o havia tratado de forma seca e evasiva o dia inteiro por simplesmente não ter levado numa boa, como todo aquele papo de “ele está acostumado” insistia em justificar. E quando o loiro respondeu sem olhar em sua direção, apenas com um acenar de cabeça, foi que o francês achou de verdade que ele estava desconfortável com sua existência.

\- Olha, sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas eu queria de verdade resolver esse mal entendido. - sorriu sem graça, ao que Saga apenas deu de ombros, passando direto por ele como se ignorasse tudo o que havia sido falado.

Na sala, fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para passar por decoração, Kanon bebia água apenas observando tudo o que estava acontecendo entre o irmão e o amigo. Não queria interferir em absolutamente nada.

Quando Saga passou por si, um Camus surgiu da cozinha, tentando a todo custo obter alguma reação que não apenas aqueles gestos que considerava vazios.

\- Um jantar! - os gêmeos pararam tudo o que estavam fazendo e olharam em direção do homem que saía da cozinha - Nem eu nem seu irmão comemos hoje direito, e percebi que você ficou o dia inteiro no quarto também. Deve estar com alguma fome. Eu pago a sua janta, o que me diz?

_ “Olha só…” _ \- arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou do amigo ruivo para o irmão, aguardando qualquer reação que fosse.

\- Tá, que seja - disse em um tom ríspido, se voltando para seu caminho, e entrando no seu quarto. Ainda que não houvesse combinado horário nem nada, Camus já considerava aquilo uma vitória.

\- Hm… Então ganhamos um jantar hoje, é? - quebrou o silêncio, fingindo normalidade perante a cena que havia se desenrolado ali em sua frente há poucos instantes.

\- Ganhamos? - cruzou os braços e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Sim, ué. Você não acabou de nos convidar para jantar? Você mesmo disse que nem eu nem você comemos até agora.

\- Verdade, mas o convite para pagar a janta foi pro seu irmão, e não pra você - respondeu na lata.

\- Nossa… Que maldade… - fez bico.

\- Maldade foi eu ter brigado com ele pensando ser você. É o mínimo que posso fazer pra desfazer essa má impressão dele de mim.

\- Que má impressão? - Kanon perguntou verdadeiramente curioso.

\- Olha como ele está me tratando! Se somos amigos, e vamos continuar nos relacionando, eu preciso que pelo menos seu irmão não me considere mal. Vou me esforçar nesse jantar para ele desfazer a má impressão que teve de mim.

E ao terminar de dizer estas coisas, foi possível ouvir uma nova barulheira, desta vez vindo de dentro do quarto. Certo que um monte de coisas haviam caído de novo.

O grego rolou os olhos e se dirigiu ao quarto do gêmeo para ajudá-lo, antes que o francês falasse qualquer coisa.

Parece que havia mais uma coisa começou a acontecer em sua vida.

  
  
  


CONTINUA


	6. Uma pausa para a sobremesa

\- Kanon me disse que você esteve na França fazendo pós, Saga. 

\- Mestrado - respondeu economizando palavras, mais atento ao seu prato que ao rosto do ruivo a sua frente. 

\- Bacana… Você é formado em quê?

\- Engenharia - depois de um curto silêncio, Saga percebeu que precisava complementar - de softwares.

\- Nossa, diferente! E você gostou desse tempo na França?

\- Não. - aquelas respostas eram tão secas e quebravam tanto o clima que Camus não sabia se ficava com vergonha ou chateado. 

\- Saga sempre foi muito superprotetor, Camus. Nós dificilmente nos separamos, e ir pra fora sem mim certamente foi muito difícil. Afinal, sou uma pessoa maravilhosa. 

Ao menos aquelas palavras descontraídas trouxeram um sorriso aos lábios do francês e um balançar de cabeça do irmão. 

\- Preciso ir ao banheiro. Com licença. - sem nem aguardar qualquer reação dos que dividiram a mesa, Saga se afastou em direção aos banheiros do restaurante. Quando já estava fora de visão, Camus, que acompanhou todo o movimento do gêmeo mais velho, se virou para Kanon começando a dar sinais claros de desespero.

\- Ele me odeia!

\- Eh? De onde você tirou isso, Camus? Tá viajando, é? - Kanon estava mesmo confuso com aquela dedução do amigo.

\- Eu estou tentando conversar, mas tudo o que ele faz é responder de maneira curta e seca. Tenho certeza que ele me detesta.

\- Nada… O Saga é um cara tímido, não liga pra isso não. O descontraído dos gêmeos sou eu. Ele é mais fechado, antissocial, sério… É dele mesmo, mas você vai ver que ele não te detesta como você tá pensando.

\- Eu não sei baseado no que você está sugerindo que ele não me detesta. Acho que é só a sua boa vontade em ver o que não existe.

\- Baseado nos meus vinte e seis anos de vida compartilhada com esse cara que é idêntico a mim. Vai por mim, eu sei do que tô falando. - Kanon olhou mais para o amigo a sua frente e prosseguiu - Francês, olha… Fica calmo que esse projeto está acabando. Não deixe que ele acabe com você antes, tá legal? Quando acabar, você vai ver como meu irmão não te detesta. Sua visão é que está enevoada com todo esse estresse.

\- Eu não acho que minha visão esteja enevoada, mas não vai adiantar ficar discutindo com você. Vou apenas considerar que seu irmão me odeia e tentar administrar isso da melhor forma possi-AAAAAAAAAH!

Camus não sabia como, mas haviam derrubado alguma bebida em sua cabeça. Por sorte parecia ser água com gás, o que lhe renderia menos odores estranhos ao voltar pra casa. Quando olhou pra cima, pode ver o irmão de Kanon em pé, com os olhos arregalados e meio que congelado, denunciando ter sido ele o responsável pelo acidente.

\- Me desculpe, foi sem querer.

Camus se virou pra frente, ficando cara a cara com o amigo arquiteto, e logo Kanon percebeu que faltava pouco para o francês ter um colapso e provavelmente começar a chorar. Logo o grego fez sinal para o garçom e mostrou que algo ali precisava ser feito. E enquanto os três se encarregavam de limpar aquela bagunça e tentar organizar o que restava de dignidade em Camus, Saga enfim falou algo por vontade própria.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo ocorrido. Vou deixar você e Kanon curtirem a noite juntos. Obrigado pelo jantar. - e se foi, sob os olhares perplexos de Camus e do garçom. Já Kanon não esperava nada muito diferente do irmão. Com tudo limpo, Kanon já se sentava mais próximo do amigo e o consolava, para que ele não chorasse de verdade.

\- Você ainda insiste que ele não me detesta? - estava cansado e com as mãos nas têmporas - Vou considerar que esse último fato tenha sido um acidente, mas ele nem ligou e foi embora correndo, como se algo o estivesse incomodando.

Kanon ergueu os olhos e balançou a cabeça, como se ponderasse as palavras ditas por Camus.

\- Realmente algo o incomodava esta noite.

\- E definitivamente esse algo sou eu, Kanon! - sua voz já estava aflita, e seu semblante só ficou ainda mais carregado quando percebeu que instintivamente o amigo loiro concordava com suas palavras. Ao ver o que fazia, Kanon olhou pra Camus e sorriu, apaziguando-o.

\- Ele não te detesta. Pode acreditar - sua voz saiu tranquila, mas não jocosa como de costume, fazendo Camus de alguma forma ter esperanças naquelas palavras, ainda que a razão dissesse que obviamente o amigo não estava certo sobre o irmão.

\- Senhores… - do nada o garçom que os interrompe e coloca sobre a mesa uma taça com uma porção generosa de tiramisù - Esta sobremesa foi encomendada para o senhor - se dirigiu diretamente para Camus.

\- O que… Mas eu não pedi nada.

\- Não. - concordou - foi um cavalheiro muito gentil que deixou paga a sobremesa e frisou que era para o senhor.

\- Oooh… - Kanon se surpreendeu com aquilo - E pra mim? Não deixaram nada? - brincou, tentando aliviar um pouco do estado de choque de Camus.

\- Sinto muito, senhor, mas deixaram apenas esta sobremesa para este senhor.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Obrigado - respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Se me dão licença…

Ainda em choque, Camus não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquilo a sua frente. Alguém havia, assim do nada, lhe dado uma sobremesa. E que sobremesa!

\- Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu…

\- Você agora tem um admirador, ruivo. Aceita que você arrasa corações por onde passa - e assim Kanon conseguiu fazer o amigo se camuflar nos próprios cabelos tamanha a vergonha que ele sentiu. Ainda tentou fingir que nada fora dito e manteve a voz o mais calma possível. Aos poucos, o embaraço foi dando lugar pro envaidecimento.

\- Bom, não sei quem foi, mas acertou na mosca. Além do tiramisù ser meu doce favorito, o daqui é um dos melhores da cidade. 

\- É… Acertou mesmo - respondeu Kanon com um sorriso, mais para si mesmo enquanto recebia uma colherada da sobremesa. E ficaram ali, saboreando a sobremesa os dois, entre risos e brincadeiras.

O jantar havia sido um completo fiasco. Sucessivas e frustradas tentativas de Camus de conseguir manter algum grau de diálogo e desfazer aquilo que achava ser má impressão do irmão do amigo sobre sua pessoa foram coroadas com olhares duros e penetrantes, além de uma sequencial chuva de bebidas em seu colo e, por fim, em seus cabelos, todas as vezes que Saga chegava perto de si.

A coisa chegara em um nível que o francês simplesmente desistiu de criar algum vínculo, e apenas deduziu que talvez além da má impressão, também houvesse alguma antipatia. E aquilo de certo o consumia, pois como conviver com o amigo, tendo o irmão dele o desprezando? Ao menos alguém havia feito um bem enorme em lhe fazer aquela graça, pois conseguia descansar um pouco e esquecer daquelas confusões todas.

Já Kanon talvez pela primeira vez na vida tentou apaziguar os ânimos. Tanto Saga estava mais duro que ripa de paraju quanto Camus estava se consumindo naquela provável antipatia que ele pensava que seu irmão nutria por sua pessoa. 

Era nítido aos olhos do grego mais novo que com a proximidade do término do projeto, seu estresse se acumulava e Camus estava entrando em surto. E também sabia o quanto Camus lhe prezava para querer ter a melhor relação possível consigo, mas admitia estar tocado pelo esforço do amigo francês. Em sua jovem vida tivera poucos amigos, e todo aquele zelo por parte do ruivo o deixava verdadeiramente mexido. Parecia que enfim tinha o que as pessoas chamam de “melhor amigo”.

  
  
  
  
  


~CONTINUA


	7. Um Tolo Apaixonado

\- Você está bem, Guiguinha?

\- Tô, Dite - respondeu atravessado, em parte por ter que se conformar com o apelido idiota, em parte pelos acontecimentos da noite. 

\- Pois não parece. Diz aqui pro seu amigo o que houve? Abre seu coraçãozinho doce. 

Saga suspirou. Já estava em casa há pelo menos uma hora, trabalhando intensamente com Afrodite por videochamada. Precisavam terminar de alinhar os pontos do projeto profissional já que ele havia acabado de retornar à Grécia. 

\- Eu ganhei um jantar com o Camus… - o sueco abriu um largo sorriso quando ouviu aquilo - Mas pra variar eu sou esquisito e estraguei tudo. 

\- Ah, Guiguinha, não é pra tanto. Mas volta lá atrás e diga como que você ganhou um jantar com aquele bonitão.

\- Eu cheguei na Grécia e Kanon fez questão de me acompanhar a semana inteira pra agilizar tudo. No sábado, quando abri a porta, Camus apareceu já me dando um tremendo de um esporro achando que era ele. Para pedir desculpas, me ofereceu um jantar. 

\- Assim? - o sueco estranhou. Conhecia o francês um pouco, mas o suficiente para saber que ele não se importa em causar a melhor das impressões caso tenha feito algo por engano. Em outra situação, teria apenas pedido desculpas. - Só pedir desculpas não seria suficiente?

\- Pois é, mas ele insistiu. Do pouco que consegui ouvir, ele está preocupado em ter uma boa relação com o irmão do grande amigo dele. 

\- Olha, você está apaixonado por esse cara há pelo menos três anos. Sempre o acompanhou de longe e nunca teve a coragem de chegar perto, mesmo sabendo que ele era unha e carne com a sua fotocópia. 

\- Certamente que ele está encantado pelo Kanon, Dite. Tenho certeza. Sempre é assim - a última frase foi dita baixo, mas o rapaz do outro lado da linha ouviu.

E então Afrodite pescou um pouco do que estava acontecendo ali. Saga e Kanon eram gêmeos idênticos, e diga-se de passagem lindos como não se via por aí. Porém, o histórico dos dois não era dos melhores. 

Saga desde a infância e até praticamente ir para a França sofreu um bocado com alguns problemas ortopédicos e dentários, fazendo-o passar por correções não cirúrgicas, mas ainda assim dolorosas e para um adolescente até feias. Fora os problemas fortes de visão que o fazia usar óculos fundo de garrafa. Ah, sim, e um desvio de septo que o fazia respirar muito mal, esse sim, corrigido cirurgicamente. 

Juntando tudo isso na vida de um adolescente - que pra coroar, sofreu bastante com espinhas - foi o suficiente para que ele se tornasse introvertido e envergonhado de sua aparência. O desagrado era tamanho que inclusive ele se vestia mal, prendia os cabelos de qualquer jeito, como se inconscientemente descontasse sua frustração na própria imagem já sobrecarregada. 

A cereja do bolo era que Kanon por alguma razão teve nem metade dos problemas estéticos do irmão mais velho, se tornando alguém muito mais espontâneo e expansivo, além de naturalmente simpático e apaixonante. Os problemas de Kanon foram de outra natureza. 

Saga amava o irmão, mas se sentia ofuscado por ele. E segundo as suas deduções, Camus se importava naquele nível com seu irmão por um motivo óbvio: ele amava Kanon. Sabia que o irmão considerava muito o francês, e supôs que talvez faltasse pouco para ambos perceberem seus sentimentos enfim, e ele, como o irmão superprotetor que era, jamais se colocaria entre seu irmão e sua felicidade.

\- Kanon não disse que tinha um irmão não?

\- Segundo ele, avisou sim. Inclusive no mesmo dia ouvi Camus falar que achou ser brincadeira quando ele disse ter um irmão gêmeo. 

\- Já até sei como ele deve ter falado, aquele sem vergonha… Mas não fique assim, tenho certeza que as coisas vão se acertar. 

Saga ouviu o barulho de chaves e percebeu ser o irmão. Queria ter ido dormir mais cedo, ou pelo menos ficar no quarto para não encará-lo. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo tudo naquele momento. 

\- Kanon chegou, Dite, preciso ir. - e se despedindo, fecharam a chamada, logo em seguida desligou o note também. Quando pensou em se levantar, percebeu que não escaparia dali. 

\- Você pode me explicar o que é que aconteceu?

\- Eu sou um idiota - constatou, encostando as costas no sofá e a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos. Sabia que não teria mais como esconder muita coisa dele. 

\- Isso eu sei, mas ainda não responde. - olhou pro irmão esperando a reação que não veio - Cara, ele tentou ser legal com você e você o repeliu o tempo todo! O que foi? Não foi com a cara dele? 

Kanon, apesar de não parecer (ou fazer um grande esforço para não ser), era muito observador e empático. Sabia que o irmão havia caído nas graças do seu amigo ruivo no exato momento em que o viu, isso lá atrás, na festa de Halloween* da faculdade. Nunca falara nada porque sabia que Saga tinha uma grande dificuldade de interagir, e distorcia demais a sua própria imagem. 

Nunca se sentiu confortável consigo mesmo, o que só melhorou com uma ajudinha de Aldebaran e um pouco da de Afrodite, mas a insegurança ainda resiste um pouco. E falar abertamente que sabia dos seus sentimentos poderia terminar de desmoronar o castelinho de areia da autoconfiança do irmão. 

\- Não é isso, Kanon, só que… - ponderou como falaria sem parecer suspeito à astúcia do mais novo - Eu não queria atrapalhar vocês dois. Só isso. 

\- Atrapalhar a gente? - dessa vez a confusão em Kanon era real. 

\- Olha, não sei se percebeu, mas ele tá afim de você - falar aquilo doía muito, mas precisava desviar a atenção de si. 

Kanon piscou algumas vezes até que explodiu em gargalhada, para desespero de Saga, que além de tudo, se sentiu humilhado. Para o irmão, seduzir e encantar era algo tão natural quanto respirar, diferente dele que afastava a todos com meia dúzia de palavras. Irritado, Saga se levantou da mesa que havia aproximado do sofá juntando seus pertences e já ia pro seu quarto quando Kanon interveio. 

\- Des-desculpa, não foi de propósito. - falava com dificuldade, ainda sob os efeitos da risada - Saga, Camus não está afim de mim, pode apostar nisso. 

\- Então você vai perder, irmãozinho. 

\- Nada, irmãozão. E assim - precisava levantar a bola do irmão sem ele desconfiar muito - se for verdade, eu só lamento por ele. Não posso corresponder ao que ele quer. Se é que é isso o que ele quer. 

\- Por quê? - viu Saga mudar a postura imediatamente. 

\- Porque somos amigos, e sei lá. Não despertou interesse. 

\- Mas pode estar aí e você não percebeu ainda. 

\- Não, não está. Já pensei sobre isso algumas vezes e a resposta é não. - não estava mentindo. O amigo ruivo era um homem muito bonito, interessante e charmoso, mas tudo o que sente pelo francês fica no nível fraternal. - Agora quem pode ter se dado bem é o tal admirador secreto. 

\- O quê? - Saga ficou confuso, mas igualmente curioso. 

\- Alguém deixou paga uma sobremesa pro ruivo. Um tiramisù, que por sorte é o doce favorito dele. 

\- Hm… Alguém parece ter sido esperto. Boa noite. - mal terminou de falar, resolveu se retirar. 

\- Boa! - respondeu. Kanon deixou quieto, pra variar, mas sabia que fora Saga a deixar o doce pago. O irmão observava Camus há tempo suficiente para saber seus gostos e preferências. Pediu que o garçom não revelasse sua identidade provavelmente por ter deduzido que eles eram um casal em potencial. 

Parecia que as peças estavam começando a se mover sozinhas. 

  
  
  
  


~CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Primeiro capítulo da fic “A Bruxa Está Solta”


	8. Mas que Coincidência...

Mais uma segunda-feira se iniciava e toda a leveza do final de semana ao lado do amigo estava indo embora só de ter colocado os pés ali dentro. Era o dia do prazo final, e ele e Kanon haviam passado o domingo e o resto da semana igualmente ocupados desenvolvendo a parte que faltava do projeto coletivo. Sabia que a partir dali, seria cada um por si, e nem sabia se desejava a vitória ou passar por aquilo sem ter mérito nenhum. 

Sabia que mesmo sendo classificado, caso ocorresse, ainda que fosse extremamente competente, ainda assim ofuscaria demais o brilho de sua conquista pelo claro favoritismo de Jano. E não sabia também como ficariam as coisas dali pra frente, já que em todos esses anos, desde que conhecera Kanon, eles trabalhavam juntos mesmo nos projetos individuais, trocando ideias, dando apoio, e sempre se destacaram pelo exímio trabalho.

Tinha conseguido deixar inclusive no fundo da mente a péssima tentativa de estreitar laços com o irmão do seu amigo no fim de semana anterior a este último. Por sorte, nos dois dias anteriores ao de hoje, Saga esteve ocupado com alguma coisa que Kanon não soube explicar, e também ele próprio não quis muitos detalhes. Pode se concentrar inteiramente no projeto e ali estava, com a primeira etapa concluída.

E lá todos se encaminharam para a sala de reuniões, aguardando ansiosos pelo diretor executivo, Jano Solo. Pode ver quando o amigo grego entrou esbaforido pela porta, conseguindo se sentar, mas não próximo de si. Ia tentar trocar de lugar quando finalmente o senhor Jano entrou pela porta e deu-se início a reunião.

\- Bom dia a todos, espero que estejam todos animados com o término desta etapa. Parece que foi ontem que iniciamos este desafio, e cá estamos nós nos aproximando da reta final. - sorriu amigável para todos e prosseguiu - Hoje vocês ficarão apenas a disposição da entrega dos projetos. Iremos registrar tudo conforme nossas normas para que possamos dar o retorno dos que prosseguirão para a próxima etapa. Só queria já deixar avisado que não haverá limite de classificados, uma vez que no final teremos apenas um vencedor. Portanto, os melhores projetos serão aceitos. Esperamos que muitos de vocês passem para a próxima etapa.

A reunião se prosseguiu por mais algumas horas com a explicação por alto da fase seguinte, para que os classificados já pudessem ir pensando nas estratégias até a reunião que explicaria tudo adequadamente na segunda seguinte. Também explicaram como seria feito o registro e por fim o dia e a hora em que o resultado seria divulgado.

Boa parte do desenvolvimento do projeto possuía as informações para registro do mesmo, então logo a dupla se viu livre e se dispensou do trabalho no mesmo instante.

\- Parece que me livrei de uma tonelada! - sorriu o loiro.

\- Já eu me sinto como se ainda tivesse uma tonelada nos ombros - respondeu o ruivo passando as mãos por sua nuca - Estou exausto, Kanon.

\- Bom - olhou no relógio e percebeu que já estava perto da hora do almoço - o que acha da gente ir almoçar? Já está quase na hora mesmo. A gente pode ir naquele restaurante que você gosta, que aí quando chegarmos já vai ser mesmo a hora de comer.

\- Vamos, que eu não quero mais pensar em nada, e hoje só quero extravasar.

\- Opa, que isso tá com cara de vinho. Gostei!

\- Vou beber, mas sozinho em casa. Não vou me embebedar na rua.

Rindo e conversando amenidades chegaram no tal restaurante, que já apresentava algumas poucas mesas ocupadas de clientes. Para seu desespero, foi quando viu Kanon acenar para um Afrodite que estava acompanhado de ninguém menos que o gêmeo mais velho. Não conseguiu ter reação alguma e quando viu, já tinha sido arrastado pelo amigo grego e se sentava, pelo menos, entre Kanon e Afrodite.

\- Olha só que feliz coincidência! A gente vinha andando e acabamos nos encontrando com vocês - Kanon era todo sorrisos para os dois amigos. Saga arqueou a sobrancelha e disparou.

\- Mas eu disse pra você que me encontraria aqui com Afrodite hoje. - a reação de Afrodite foi rir discretamente e a de Camus abrir a boca com a cara de pau do amigo em mentir tão descaradamente. Só não disse nada porque achava que poderia piorar ainda mais a sua situação com Saga.

\- Ah, é, eu bem tinha me esquecido. - deu de ombros - É que esse é o restaurante favorito do Camus. Sempre que podemos a gente vem aqui, não é, ruivo?

Embaraçado, Camus só balançou a cabeça sem levantar os olhos, fingindo escolher algo no cardápio. Sabia que se depararia com um par de intensos olhos verdes e não sabia lidar com aquilo.

\- Ei, Camus, há quanto tempo? - Afrodite percebeu o desconforto do amigo e pescou a intenção de Kanon, por isso tentou dar uma aliviada no clima. 

\- Verdade. Como vai o Aldebaran? - sorriu aliviado. 

\- Ah, vai bem. Ele me disse que esses dias visitou Kanon e você estava lá. 

\- Sim, pena que não nos acompanhou no almoço. Lembro dele dizendo que iria ao cinema com você. Curtiram o filme?

\- Camus… - Kanon deu uma cotovelada no amigo, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo o ruivo não entender nada - Não se faz esse tipo de pergunta íntima para uma pessoa. Tenha modos. 

O francês demorou a entender a brincadeira, mas ficou extremamente sem graça. Ao contrário de Saga que só balançava a cabeça em negação* e Afrodite que ria descontroladamente. 

\- A gente aproveitou o filme sim, seu pervertido. 

\- Ah, mas depois você nem tirou uma casquinha do bonitão? - perguntou cínico. 

\- Eu não disse isso - sorriu cínico em retorno - Mas ali foi trabalho completo: barba, cabelo e bigode.

\- Então vocês se acertaram?! - perguntou Camus verdadeiramente animado.

\- Sim - respondeu com o sorriso mais brilhante que possuía. 

\- Meus parabéns! - agora foi a vez de Kanon parabenizar sinceramente - Ei, você não vai dizer nada não? 

\- Eu já sabia e já os felicitei. - olhou torto pro irmão.

\- E não falou nada?

\- Não sou fofoqueiro.

\- Oras… - desistindo de debater, Kanon se pôs a escolher algo no cardápio e então fez seu pedido.

\- Você não deveria pedir isso - sequer fez cerimônia perante a escolha do irmão.

\- Calma, Saga, é só um almoço.

\- Não é só um almoço, você sabe que não deveria comer essas coisas - os presentes na mesa estranharam aquela reação, percebendo nitidamente que Saga começava a se alterar, ficando desconfortável.

\- Cara, o dia está cheio, foi cansativo, eu mereço um agrado…

O rosto do irmão mais velho se contorceu numa careta ainda pior, mostrando o quanto aquilo era inadequado. Pela primeira vez desde que estiveram juntos, Saga olhou diretamente para os olhos de Camus e falou diretamente com ele.

\- Ele come isso com frequência? 

Kanon virou os olhos e chamou o garçom, enquanto Camus não sabia como agir.

\- Eu já vou mudar o pedido, Saga, não precisa ficar tão irritado. - estava encrencado, e esperava mesmo que o mais velho esquecesse da pergunta que havia feito a Camus com sua mudança no cardápio. Porém, a intensidade dos olhos verdes desviaram apenas um instante dos olhos âmbar para encarar o mais novo, e voltando a olhar sério para o francês, exigindo uma resposta.

\- Ele come, Camus? 

\- Sim… - 

No mesmo instante Saga se levantou para ir embora.

\- Ei, mas e o almoço? - perguntou Kanon.

\- Perdi o apetite. - e sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás, foi embora do restaurante, deixando para trás alguém com sensação de culpa, alguém com uma leve ideia do que acontecia e alguém que não havia entendido nada. 

Camus não sabia definir a reação que teve, só sabia que havia expirado forte, sem nem ter percebido que prendia o ar. Também não havia percebido como havia retesado todo o seu corpo com a tensão que crescera rápido naquela mesa.

\- Senhor? - era o garçom que havia sido chamado.

\- Por favor, troque meu pedido por uma salada. Uma não, duas. E pra viagem, por favor. Acabei de perder a fome também. - e virou o copo d’água que havia sido servido a eles. 

  
  
  


~CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * na Grécia, o gesto de “não” com a cabeça é o nosso “sim”. Eles negam balançando a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo.


	9. Se dói em você, dói em mim também

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS INICIAIS  
> GATILHO: descrição dos sintomas de uma crise de ansiedade.

Havia acabado de chegar em casa depois de uma longa caminhada. Toda vez que se irritava saía andando sem pensar muito, mesmo podendo pegar algum transporte já que morava próximo à estação de metrô. 

Andara provavelmente uma boa meia hora, e seu insconsciente o havia levado de volta pra casa em segurança. Exceto pelo seu estado emocional, estava tudo bem. 

\- Eu não acredito nisso - colocou as chaves sobre a mesa da sala, foi até a cozinha pegar um copo d’água, voltou pra sala com copo e jarra, mãos tremendo consideravelmente. - Esses dois anos e ele sendo irresponsável! 

Bebeu uns quatro copos seguidos tentando se acalmar, mas sem muito sucesso. A respiração ficando cada vez mais difícil e o peito apertando. 

\- Droga - se apoiou na mesa ao perceber a visão escurecendo. 

\- SAGA! 

Kanon havia chegado bem na hora, jogando as embalagens em cima do sofá de qualquer jeito, nem se dando o trabalho de fechar a porta atrás de si. 

\- Calma, já estou aqui, e estou bem - falava enquanto abraçava o irmão. - Respira comigo, devagar… Isso… Inspira… Expira… 

Aos poucos a respiração foi voltando ao normal, e lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Saga, que já havia se abraçado ainda mais forte ao irmão e convulsionava agora do choro que o consumia. 

\- Me desculpe, tá? - Kanon passava a mão nos cabelos do irmão, genuinamente chateado por ter, novamente, causado aquele estresse todo no mais velho. 

\- Você é um idiota suicida - falou quando enfim as lágrimas cessaram. - Como você se descuida assim, Kanon, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

\- Saga, não sou de ferro, às vezes tenho vontade de comer coisas diferentes. Já não fumo, raramente bebo, me exercito e faço acompanhamento médico regular. Sou o mais saudável possível! Vai, não fica assim. - se afastou para olhar direto nos olhos verdes espelhos dos seus - Não vai acontecer mais nada. - Beijou o rosto do irmão - Vai lá lavar o rosto, eu trouxe salada pra gente. 

\- Salada é? - riu um pouco enquanto passava a mão no rosto. 

\- Sim. Só não trouxe a proteína. 

Foi quando ouviram batidas na porta. 

\- Já comeram? - viram um Afrodite levantando uma embalagem e logo atrás um Camus acanhado. Kanon sorriu ao ver os amigos ali. 

\- Ainda não, entrem!

\- Eu já volto. - Saga se retirou um pouco constrangido por seu estado. 

\- Imaginamos que com a salada vocês não teriam nada suficiente para comer, então pedimos a nossa porção pra viagem também - falou o sueco enquanto arrumava as coisas sobre a mesa, junto do francês. 

\- Nosso pedido saiu logo depois de você ter saído, Kanon. Ficamos preocupados com vocês. - pegou um pote e perguntou pro amigo, no mesmo instante que Saga voltava do banheiro. - E trouxemos sorvete. 

Kanon olhou pro irmão com a melhor cara de cãozinho que caiu do caminhão de mudanças, fazendo o irmão virar os olhos e os outros dois rirem. 

\- Tá bem…

\- OPA que vou pegar as taças. Me ajuda, ruivo?

Enquanto iam buscar as taças e as colheres, Afrodite ajudava Saga a limpar a mesa. Logo todos estavam em um clima muito mais ameno e tranquilo. 

\- Guiguinha, você sabe que estamos atrasados, né? Ainda temos muita coisa pra fazer na rua. 

Saga ficou dividido entre querer matar o sueco pelo apelido idiota na frente do irmão e de Camus, matar o irmão que se contorcia de rir com o apelido que ele sabia ser imbecil, e morrer de vergonha pela cara de interrogação que o francês fazia. Decidiu por ficar vermelho e fingir que nada acontecia. 

\- Kanon, não sei que horas volto, mas acredito que não muito tarde. Qualquer coisa te mando mensagem. - disse enquanto se levantava - E nada de exagerar nesse sorvete!

\- Tá mamãe… Guiguinha kkkkkkkkk

\- Tchau Kanon, tchau Camus!

Camus apenas acenou, aguardando o amigo voltar a si, mas foi ele quem iniciou o papo. 

\- Você deve estar um pouco curioso pra saber o que houve, né - falou ainda olhando pro fundo da taça. 

\- Na verdade Afrodite me explicou por alto o que aconteceu. Enquanto aguardávamos lá ele me disse muita coisa que não sabia. Ele e Saga fizeram faculdade junto, né. 

\- Sim. São amigos há alguns anos. - respondeu calmamente, pois não sabia exatamente até onde o sueco havia contado. Ia esperar o amigo contar o que sabia para completar. 

\- E ele disse que não esperava voltar a ver seu irmão novamente, porque ele trancou a faculdade por uns dois anos, não foi?

\- Exato.

\- Não entendi bem essa matemática, mas foi o mesmo período que você trancou. 

\- Sim.

\- Kanon… Por que não me disse que era cardíaco?

\- Porque não gosto dessa alcunha. É um saco. E em teoria, estou curado. 

\- Você operou, não foi isso?

Apesar de Saga ter sofrido muito com questões mais físicas que afetavam sua estética e autoestima, Kanon foi agraciado com uma saúde frágil que o debilitou durante boa parte da infância e da adolescência. Assim que eles terminaram o ensino médio, Kanon resolveu que descansaria um pouco, enquanto Saga já havia ingressado na faculdade. Nesse período, Kanon se dedicou a sua arte e fez algumas exposições, e foi aí que conheceu o brasileiro, igualmente apreciador de arte. 

Dois anos depois é que decidiu entrar na faculdade de arquitetura, para que então em dois anos sua saúde chegasse a uma situação crítica e ele precisar de uma cirurgia. Aquele período havia sido extremamente desgastante para a família, e mesmo que para Saga só faltasse um ano para se formar, ele largou tudo para estar o máximo de tempo ao lado de Kanon. O medo de perder o irmão era sempre muito grande, mas igualmente real, e não queria estar longe dele caso o pior acontecesse. 

Para a felicidade de todos, a cirurgia foi um sucesso e Kanon precisou de dois anos para se recuperar, e só então os irmãos voltaram para a faculdade.

\- Foi por isso que ele ficou furioso…

\- É… Eu disse que ele era superprotetor. Somos muito grudados desde sempre, e muito amigos também. E eu sei como a minha saúde frágil o afeta e fico mal quando ele se descontrola desse jeito. - o semblante do loiro ficou um pouco triste. Ele fazia as coisas que tinha vontade por ter visto a morte de perto algumas vezes e isso não o impedia de querer experimentar coisas novas ou viver a vida. Já Saga, justamente pelo irmão ter visto a morte tão perto queria que o irmão se cuidasse. Se dependesse dele, Kanon estaria em uma redoma de vidro. 

\- Ele se preocupa com você, é um ótimo irmão. - o francês colocou sua mão no braço do amigo para lhe transmitir um pouco de carinho e conforto, e recebeu um largo sorriso de volta. 

\- É o melhor irmão que eu poderia querer. E você também. 

Um sorriso cúmplice entre os dois se formou. Ambos eram muito amigos, e se amavam como irmãos. Era claro para cada um deles, mas ao mesmo tempo era sempre bom tentar vocalizar os sentimentos, ou dar sentido físico a eles. 

O momento só foi interrompido pela campainha. 

\- Oras, mas ninguém mais interfona pra cá, é? - se levantou para atender à porta, e quando viu era um rapazote loiro, devia ter no máximo uns dezesseis ou dezoito anos. Os olhos verdes eram tímidos, comum a qualquer adolescente. Olhos não, olho. Um dos olhos estava tampado. - Boa tarde. 

A voz de Kanon fez o rapaz se tremer todo, causando um pouco de curiosidade ao grego. Ele achava mais graça de adolescentes do que gostava deles. 

\- Boa tarde. O Camus se encontra? - a voz ainda insegura, e o garoto não sabia bem para onde olhar. 

\- Um momento… - estranhou que o amigo fosse procurado em sua casa, mas que seja, o dia estava mesmo estranho. Comunicou o francês e foi ao banheiro, deixando-os a sós. 

\- Isaak? O que houve?

\- Você disse que tinha algo importante hoje, e esqueceu a sua pasta. 

\- Ah, verdade, obrigado! Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

\- Você tem vindo aqui nas últimas semanas. Arrisquei - deu de ombros, se orgulhando de sua esperteza. - Agora vou indo que eu e Hyoga temos um filme daqui a pouco. 

\- Quem era? - Kanon voltava do banheiro, já pegando mais sorvete.

\- Ah, meu primo. Me trouxe uns documentos. 

\- Hm… Quer mais sorvete? Vamos aproveitar esse tempo antes do estresse final. 

Camus apenas aceitou, porque sabia que os próximos dias seriam difíceis. 

  
  
  


~CONTINUA


	10. Que comecem os jogos

A segunda-feira chegou já em clima pesado de reunião. Todos os trainees que tinham passado da primeira fase haviam sido convocados por e-mail a estarem em reunião. Os que não haviam passado, já sabiam que seu tempo na empresa praticamente havia acabado, sem chances de contratação, causando olhares invejosos a todos os que se dirigiam até a sala de reuniões.

\- Bom dia a todos! - apesar do clima pesadíssimo, Jano parecia nada desconfortável. - Parabéns a todos vocês que chegaram nesta fase. Isso diz muito sobre vocês e sua competência técnica perante os outros concorrentes. Esta última fase consiste em vocês, individualmente, proporem um projeto de revitalização para áreas mais afastadas do centro da cidade. Inicialmente, vocês darão início ao processo e no final, o projeto vencedor vai poder ver seu trabalho sendo executado através de uma empresa parceira nossa. As informações mais detalhadas serão enviadas por e-mail a todos vocês. Reforço que apenas um será contemplado, por mais que todos os trabalhos sejam excelentes. Boa sorte a todos.

Camus saiu da reunião com a cabeça fervendo e o estômago revirando em nervosismo. Não vira, inclusive o amigo grego na reunião, achando aquilo estranho.

\- Bu!

\- Ai, Kanon… - o francês estava tão tenso que se assustou com aquela brincadeira boba do amigo - Onde você estava que não te vi na reunião?

\- Eu estava lá, ué, bem atrás de você.Tá nesse nível de ansiedade, é?

\- Acho que sim - respondeu passando a mão na nuca. - Vamos fazer o que agora?

\- Bom… Agora acho que é cada um por si, mas nada que eu não possa estar ao seu lado - ofereceu o braço pro ruivo, que sorriu pelo gesto - Já tem ideia do que vai fazer?

\- Ainda não…

\- Então vamos nos sentar e debater sobre isso, ok? Vamos ler o e-mail primeiro para sabermos exatamente o que é pra fazer e as regras.

\- Tá bom, só vou ao banheiro antes, tá? - e se virou. Kanon por sua vez aproveitou e foi ao bebedouro espairecer e tomar um copo de água para acalmar. Podia não estar nervoso como o amigo francês, mas estava eufórico e precisava manter a cabeça no lugar se quisesse que pelo menos seu projeto fosse considerado excelente. Afinal, ele sabia que não ganharia aquela disputa.

\- Pois eu acho melhor mesmo você se desculpar, ouviu?

Kanon estranhou aquela frase, e principalmente aquela voz que lhe era tão familiar.

\- Pois fique você sabendo que eu vou ajudar na seleção dos projetos, e acho que você não quer seu nome excluído sem nem mesmo ter tido a mínima chance de concorrer, não é?

\- Me desculpe, senhor Solo.

_ “Senhor Solo? Com essa voz de taquara rachada? Ah, não, não é possível…” _

\- Olha, se não é o bananão!

Nem mesmo havia se virado, mesmo sabendo de quem era e do que se tratava. Preferiu se fazer de sonso, sua melhor habilidade. Virou-se e deu um sorriso reconhecendo o famigerado Solo.

\- Êêêêêê… E não é a lagartixa? Tudo bem? -  _ “Só espero que o Camus esteja com a pior diarreia da vida pra que ele não veja esse delinquente” _

Ainda que sempre que se viam eles dois insistisse nos apelidos idiotas, Kasa era o que ficava ainda mais irritado, porque além de não gostar de ser chamado de lagartixa, uma vez que sua fantasia era de salamandra, e porque Kanon visivelmente não era atingido nem um pouco pelo apelido.

\- Mas ora… Estou me enganando, ou você está aqui como trainee da empresa? - seu tom era nitidamente falso e malicioso.

\- Tenho certeza que você suspeitava, já que não devem existir dois de mim. - terminou de virar o copo d’água - aliás, tem meu irmão, mas ele não conta. - deu de ombros.

\- Eu também tenho certeza que você vai fazer um ótimo trabalho, como sempre. - o sorriso foi estranho como todo o Kasa é em si, mas havia algo a mais ali que não conseguia identificar. Também, toda a oportunidade que ele tinha pra tentar puxar o tapete ele se aproveitava e aquela certamente seria uma excelente.

\- Fico satisfeito de saber que você aprecia meus trabalhos a ponto de elogiá-los,  _ Senhor Solo _ . - colocou o copo de volta no bebedouro para enchê-lo mais uma vez, mas sabia que o privilegiado da família estava possesso com a constatação do loiro a sua frente.

\- Dê o seu melhor, Bananão.- e dirigiu-se à sala do seu tio bem a tempo de Camus retornar.

\- Vamos?

\- Até que enfim, achei que tinha se afogado na privada.

\- Que horror, Kanon!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mais um dia puxado, só pra variar. Havia lido e repassado exaustivamente as orientações recebidas mais cedo, mostrando que aquilo seria grande de verdade. E apesar de querer muito fazer o projeto, sabia que seria perda de tempo, porque Kasa estando lá mexendo diretamente com o projeto na equipe do tio, ele certamente descartaria seu trabalho. 

Chegou em casa carregando o mundo nas costas, nem havia se animado de estender um pouco com o ruivo. Tudo o que queria era um banho quente, uma xícara de chá bem quentinho, ouvir suas músicas e uma imensa fatia de um bolo bem achocolatado, daqueles que faria Saga arrancar os cabelos.

\- Ei, Kanon! - abriu a porta e já deu de cara com seu irmão na mesa da sala tomando café e comendo aquele bolo dos seus sonhos ao lado de um antigo amigo muito querido.

\- BIAN! - todo o cansaço pareceu fugir do corpo no mesmo instante, abrindo os braços para receber um abraço do amigo igualmente arquiteto.

\- Cara, que bom ver você novamente. Há quanto tempo?

\- Era só você vir aqui, canadense, meu endereço não mudou.

\- Verdade, dei um tiro no escuro na verdade, e dei sorte.

\- E o que te traz a minha humilde casa?

Bian havia frequentado a mesma faculdade que Kanon, sendo inclusive do mesmo período, e eram muito próximos na época. Quando o amigo trancou a faculdade por questão de saúde, foi quando o curso começou a ficar mais intenso, e associado ao grego não poder receber visitas por um tempo, e acabaram se afastando. Ainda tiveram a oportunidade de se ver antes de Bian se formar, e a amizade só se reforçou, ainda que a distância mais uma vez aparecesse.

\- Imaginei que você havia se formado, aí vim aqui avisar de um processo de licitação da prefeitura para a revitalização de regiões periféricas da cidade.

\- Interessante, lá no trabalho está tendo um processo seletivo em que a gente precisa justamente criar um projeto de revitalização.

\- Sério? Onde você está trabalhando?

\- Grupo Solo Arquitetura.

\- Eles se inscreveram para a licitação.

\- Eles disseram que o melhor projeto seria executado pela empresa.

\- Tá, mas Kanon… Eu acredito que você ganharia mais tentando sozinho do que dando sua propriedade intelectual para esses sanguessugas. Você é talentoso, já na faculdade seus trabalhos eram sempre os melhores, e depois só Camus rivalizava com você. Apesar da qualidade técnica dele, você é um gênio da arte, e esse projeto precisa de gente como você. 

\- Eu ainda sou funcionário deles.

\- Isso nunca foi um empecilho pra você, irmãozinho - finalmente Saga se manifestou - Sempre que você quer, você vai lá e faz. Capacidade você tem. Competência e habilidade também, além de rigor técnico. Você só permanece lá justamente porque seu talento é mais precioso do que o ranço dessa família por você. O que está te prendendo?

Aquela era uma boa pergunta que nem ele sabia responder.

\- Vou dar um pulo amanhã na prefeitura.

  
  


~CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bananão e lagartixa são citações do primeiro capítulo de A Bruxa Está Solta


	11. Olha pra mim!

Kanon estava definitivamente agindo estranho, e Camus começou a se preocupar com o amigo. Raramente o grego se deixava abater por menor que fosse o entrave. Estresse então parecia não fazer parte do dicionário pessoal dele, mas algo definitivamente o estava consumindo.

Tentou algumas muitas vezes falar com ele, mas era estranhamente repelido, ou às vezes completamente ignorado. O loiro tinha vezes que passava por si e sequer cruzava o olhar, parecendo um soldado focando apenas no objetivo da missão.

E se não bastasse toda aquela disputa infernal na empresa, agora o seu melhor amigo estava distante o suficiente para tornar ainda mais difícil lidar com aquele ambiente que só agora percebeu ser horroroso. Mas o que doía mesmo, lá no fundo, era concluir, apenas por conta do seu estresse, que o pior havia enfim acontecido: Kanon havia entrado nessa de competição e a amizade deles estava balançada. Só de pensar isso seu estômago se revirava todo.

Naquela semana não apenas do nada o grego começara a agir estranho como mais uma vez Jano Solo o chamou para conversar, insistindo em seu brilhantismo e dando a entender que ele poderia ser contratado a qualquer momento, bastava pedir. Só que ele se sentiu extremamente ofendido por Jano ter conseguido, de alguma maneira, citar o nome do seu ex namorado, que estava mais pra encosto perpétuo.

“Essa gente rica acha que pode comprar tudo e todos. Não sou um prostituto.”

Já começava a se questionar se queria mesmo terminar o projeto. Claro que essa seria uma chance única, já que mesmo o trabalho sendo desenvolvido por Solo, ainda levaria sua assinatura, o que seria suficiente para fazer seu nome ir às alturas. Depois poderia se desvincular da empresa sem remorsos, mas por enquanto, precisava seguir firme e continuar.

Estavam no meio de uma quinta-feira, o horário do almoço havia chegado e ia tentar falar com Kanon pra saber o que acontecia. Já não aguentava mais aquela indiferença do amigo, e o risco de perderem a amizade.

\- Kanon, preciso falar com você. Vamos almoçar?

\- Eu sinto muito, mas estou ocupado. Como já são quase quatro da tarde, não devo retornar pra cá. Depois a gente se fala. - e sem mesmo olhar pro ruivo que fazia um esforço hercúleo para manter a calma e não chorar em desespero entrou no elevador. Teve enfim, pela primeira vez em alguns dias, o vislumbre do francês através das portas que se fechavam, lá com carinha de cãozinho abandonado, e para seus olhos treinados, segurando o choro.

“Cara… Você tá levando o ruivo ao ápice do estresse… Ele já tinha deixado claro os sinais de cansaço emocional, e há dias vocês não se falam direito. Acho que vou comprar um docinho pra acalmar ele.”

Sim, ele sabia que estava maltratando o amigo, mas naquele momento precisava verificar o que Bian havia dito. Sua saída das empresas Solo era certa, talvez sequer seu trabalho fosse aceito.

“Mas tem alguma coisa estranha… Kasa elogiou minhas habilidades, e parece apostar no meu talento. Ele morreria afogado, mas não admitiria que meus trabalhos são bons se sua vida dependesse disso.”

Enquanto andava, chegou ao prédio da administração de Atenas, indo direto no setor de urbanização, solicitando os documentos informando sobre a tal licitação.

Não leria aquele monte de papel ali na rua, então foi direto pra casa ler estes e mais os documentos do contrato de serviço deles na casa Solo. 

Saga até mesmo estranhou a chegada tão repentina do irmão em casa, parecendo algo que nunca tinha visto Kanon ser na vida: sério.

\- Tá tudo bem? - lá estava ele de novo todo empacotado naquelas roupas horrorosas, o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito, os óculos “de casa” que só fazia com que ninguém enxergasse através das lentes de tão grossas que eram, os pés sobre o sofá e nas mãos uma xícara de chá. Ao seu lado, uma carta aberta. 

Apesar de genuinamente estressado e ansioso, Kanon não pode deixar de perceber que o irmão se encontrava em uma postura defensiva. Algo havia acontecido, e achava que aquela carta tinha a ver. Claro que se o fosse, Saga jamais lhe daria a carta de bom grado, então precisou continuar seus movimentos naturalmente até conseguir ser furtivo o bastante e dar o bote.

\- Espero que sim. Passei a semana pensando no que o Bian me disse, e hoje resolvi pegar uma cópia dos documentos tanto do contrato de trainee quanto da tal licitação da prefeitura.

\- E o que vai fazer com tudo isso?

\- Vou sentar e estudar com calma, pois sinto que tem algo estranho no ar, mas não antes de ler esta carta - conseguiu sair do alcance de Saga antes que ele recuperasse o papel   
\- aposto que isso aqui que tá te deixando grilado.

\- Kanon, não tem nada demais aí.

\- Tem certeza? Porque se não é nada, eu posso ler. - fez um curto silêncio - Ou você prefere me contar o que tá havendo.

Derrotado, Saga se jogou no sofá cruzando as pernas, colocando a xícara de chá sobre a mesinha e resolveu contar.

\- É uma carta do meu ex.

\- Sério? - Kanon fez careta - e o que aquele embuste quer?

\- Sei lá. Só me comunicou que vai vir à Atenas. E em definitivo.

Se Kanon estava focado em resolver aquela confusão sobre o tal projeto da empresa, esse foi completamente substituído pelo que acabara de ouvir. Ele nunca conseguiu entender como Saga pode ter se relacionado com aquele cara. E entendia menos ainda aquela reação do irmão em parecer balançado.

\- Eu espero de verdade que essa sua reação seja de algo próximo de nojo por ele se aproximar e não uma possível recaída.

\- Eu não sei, Kanon - voltou a pegar sua xícara e continuou bebendo seu chá - só quero ficar aqui quieto um pouco.

Não iria insistir, primeiro porque sabia exatamente o limite onde não deveria nunca ultrapassar, mesmo parecendo um sem noção. E esse momento era um bem confuso pro irmão, que precisava muito ficar ali, pensando na sua própria vida, e lhe permitiria isso. Segundo porque precisava resolver aquilo logo, e tempo ele não tinha mais.

\- Depois eu me acerto com você. E também tem o Camus. - falava guardando algumas coisas antes de ir em definitivo pro quarto.

\- O que houve com ele? - pareceu interessado.

\- Ah, negligenciei ele esses dias e ele está mega estressado. Prometi a mim mesmo que compraria um doce pra animar ele, mas outra hora eu faço isso. Boa noite, Saga.

\- Mas ainda é dia.

\- Mas devo sair, na melhor das hipóteses, pra comer algo. Se sair. Bem talvez. Tchau!

Saga esperou pra ter certeza que o irmão já estava bastante ocupado no quarto para sacar seu celular e selecionar algo pelo aplicativo de delivery.

~CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O horário de almoço na Grécia pode variar um pouco, apesar de ser um país bem adaptado ao turismo.
> 
> https://www.amochilaeomundo.com/2015/07/grecia-o-que-comer-e-beber-culinaria-grega-viagem-cardapio-pratos-tipicos-precos.html#:~:text=Em%20geral%2C%20os%20gregos%20t%C3%AAm,jantar%20a%20hora%20que%20quiser.


	12. Talxiépia

Kanon passou a madrugada inteira estudando a documentação tentando ter certeza do que estava lendo. E não gostava nem um pouco do que ia descobrindo. Tudo bem que a princípio, eram apenas formalidades da documentação, mas sentia lá fundo que aquilo dava brecha para os trainees serem lesados. 

Precisava de um advogado, e não ia deixar de recorrer a um amigo para o ajudar, e por sorte tinha esse alguém. Resolveu enviar uma mensagem que esperava ser respondida apenas no horário comercial. Seu susto quando em cinco minutos obteve resposta.

_ Amanhã, o mais cedo possível.  _

_ Estou à disposição a partir das 6:30h. _

_ Segue o endereço do escritório. _

Então sabia que já teria sua disposição pela manhã. Olhou o relógio e resolveu apenas tomar um banho e preparar um bom café, que em menos de duas horas teria a sua consultoria e todas as dúvidas respondidas.

Sua surpresa foi grande ao ver que seu irmão estava no mesmo lugar do sofá, com um jarro e copo de água de um lado e um prato com restos de pão e molho do outro. 

\- Saga? Não foi dormir?

O irmão deu um pulo, mas logo se recuperou, retornando para seu material no computador.

\- Não, eu preciso terminar isso aqui até metade do dia. - assim que terminou de responder estranhou o irmão ali àquela hora. Olhou bem o relógio que acabavam de marcar cinco da manhã. Parou novamente e olhou questionador - e o que você faz acordado a essa hora?

\- Eu fiquei a noite toda acordado lendo aquele material lá todo que trouxe, e agora às 6:30h eu tenho uma consultoria jurídica.

\- Seis da manhã? E isso é hora?

\- É… Você pode tirar essa coisa horrorosa pra falar comigo? - se irritou porque não conseguia olhar nos olhos do irmão, e se indignava em como alguém bonito como ele (ou eles dois, nessas horas ele se embananava) conseguia se estragar tanto com tanto mau gosto.

\- Sem eles eu não enxergo aí onde você está, Kanon.

\- Deve ser por isso que namorou aquela peste. - se aproximou e se sentou grudado ao irmão, arrancando os óculos fundo de garrafa - Pronto, agora é impossível você não me enxergar.

\- Não precisa grudar tanto, né?????- empurrou um pouco o irmão, para que pudesse ter uma visão melhor. - Mas diga, por que a essa hora?

\- Bom, solicitei uma consulta e me disponibilizaram o dia a partir das seis e trinta. Como preciso resolver isso o mais rápido, vou logo agora e termino tudo isso de uma vez e ir trabalhar.

\- E levar o doce pro Camus…

\- Nossa, tinha esquecido! Sim, levar o doce pra ele. - tirou o celular do bolso e anotou o que precisava, enquanto se dirigia pra cozinha pra terminar o café.

Poucos minutos depois, já havia posto a mesa, tirado o notebook do irmão dali mesmo sob protestos, e tomavam um café simples, mas agradável um na companhia do outro.

\- E o que você descobriu? - perguntou Saga genuinamente curioso.

\- Ainda não sei, pois acho os termos jurídicos estranhos. Posso estar confundindo, ou fazendo alarde à toa. Prefiro de qualquer forma te falar depois da consultoria.

\- E dependendo se a resposta for o que você está pensando… Já tem uma carta na manga, né?

\- Uma não, duas. Você me conhece. Aqueles caras não vão dar o braço a torcer e eu não vou deixar que eles saiam ganhando às minhas custas!

Saga sorveu o seu café tranquilamente, pensando no que acabava de ouvir. Desde a tal festa à fantasia, Kanon parecia a cada dia cultivar ainda mais o ranço da família Solo. Começou com o tal Kasa, depois o primo Julian que comprou as dores do português e por fim Jano, envenenado pelo filho Julian. E mesmo conhecendo o irmão bem o bastante, ir trabalhar justamente na empresa parecia uma afronta descomunal. 

Segundo Kanon, o problema era deles e não seu, pois participou de um extenso processo seletivo e seu nome não havia sido escondido em momento algum. Se não o quisessem ali, que o tivessem proibido de alguma forma de seguir adiante.

Ele mesmo Saga não ia com a cara de Julian Solo. Os dois haviam cursado o último ano juntos quando ele retornou do trancamento. Lá no começo do curso, o havia visto ingressar na faculdade e já se lembrava de que ele não era exatamente muito admirado por lá.

\- Saga? - Kanon o tirou de seus devaneios.

\- Por favor, tome um banho e se vista adequadamente, tá? É chato demais você ficar sujando a minha imagem assim.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder o irmão.

\- E mais uma coisa: por tudo o que você considera sagrado, não vá correndo atrás do seu ex pateta, tá? Aquilo ninguém merece na vida, nem como peso de papel.

Continuou ignorando, mas o gêmeo mais novo sabia que havia se feito ouvir e causado efeito.

Já andando pelas ruas, não levou dez minutos para chegar ao escritório Ninfas, onde não havia ninguém além do profissional que o atenderia.

\- Bom dia, Kanon - a voz melodiosa fazia o frio correr pelo seu corpo e o seu sangue se mover ao contrário. - Não imaginava que o veria tão cedo assim - abriu a porta da sua sala, apontando-lhe que entrasse.

Sem saber muito bem como se portar, entrou e logo lhe foi mostrado o sofá, onde se sentou. A bela mulher puxou uma cadeira se sentando a sua frente.

\- Em que posso lhe ser útil a esta hora?

\- Bom dia para você também, Tétis. - Kanon não desviava seu olhar dos olhos da mulher a sua frente não por estar encantado com sua beleza. Claro que isso era parte do seu charme e o utilizava como uma importante ferramenta em seus processos. 

Não era narcisista, mas tinha um prazer estranho em vencer perante homens que a subestimavam. E Kanon não a subestimava em absolutamente nada. Se desse um mínimo deslize, ele cairia naquela rede, como já aconteceu em épocas anteriores. Precisava ter foco.

\- Eu estou precisando dar uma olhada nestes documentos e verificar se o que eu entendi está certo. Só que são documentos muito bem feitos, então preciso de um excelente profissional na área. O melhor, na verdade.

Sabia que aquelas palavras amansariam a sereia, como era conhecida. Apesar de bela e sensual, ela gostava quando a tratavam imparcialmente com relação ao seu profissionalismo.

Não se demorou em pegar os documentos nas mãos de Kanon e lê-los com considerável velocidade. Meia hora depois, entre lidas e perguntas, Tétis confirmou o que tanto Kanon suspeitava.

\- Por alto, Kanon, posso dizer que é bem isso mesmo que você acha, mas eu vou precisar de um pouco mais de tempo para ler e poder te dizer exatamente as armadilhas contidas aqui. - aproveitou para juntar também os documentos da licitação da prefeitura colocou-os juntos sobre a mesa - Já vai trabalhar? - perguntou séria, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que arrumava.

\- Não… Só depois do almoço - respondeu ingênuo, vendo-a ir ao lado de fora da sua sala e a ouviu trancar a porta, para então entrar e trancar a porta da sala onde estavam.

\- Ótimo. Vamos almoçar juntos para que eu te explique os detalhes. Até lá, a gente estuda bem esses documentos - se ajoelhou entre as pernas do grego, puxando a gravata e falando próximo aos seus lábios - e outras coisas também…

_ “Fudeu!” _ \- foi tudo o que Kanon conseguiu pensar antes do dia começar.

  
  
  


~CONTINUA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telxiépia - do grego “cantora que enfeitiça”. É uma das sereias da mitologia grega citada por Hesíodo.


End file.
